July 10, 2014 NXT results
The July 10, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on June 12, 2014. Summary The rocky relationship between Natalya and Tyson Kidd may have taken another turn for the worse during the main event of this week's edition of NXT, after Kidd took advantage of Natalya getting hurt, rather than check on his wife. Also, a new No. 1 contender to the NXT Women's Championship was determined, as Bayley clashed with Summer Rae, and the brewing rivalry between Xavier Woods and CJ Parker got personal during what was supposed to be a peace summit. A chance at championship glory was on the line as Bayley locked horns with longtime rival Summer Rae this week. Though Bayley showed plenty of fire, Summer took control and kept it by any means necessary until Bayley countered a kick by slamming her face-first into the canvas. Despite Bayley's performance, Summer Rae pulled out the victory with the Summer Crush to earn a chance to face her former BFF Charlotte for the NXT Women's Title. Seeking to prove himself against the brightest future Superstars of WWE, Sin Cara arrived in NXT to take on powerful Texan Wesley Blake. The cowboy could not keep up with the masked marvel, who used his uncanny aerial ability to stun his foe. Sin Cara left his mark on NXT, picking up the win with a picture-perfect senton off the top rope! After calling Xavier Woods out last week, CJ Parker apologized and offered peace, but a furious Woods refused to accept, leading the environmentalist to blindside Woods with a vicious kick to the head! WWE officials rushed to Xavier's aid, while Parker left the arena without protest, telling Woods that “it didn’t have to be like this.” “The Last of a Dying Breed” continued to steamroll through NXT this week. Though he matched Dempsey in height, Angelo Dawkins could not counter the fury of the Brooklyn native. After demolishing his foe with the Bulldozer, Bull Dempsey declared himself the “wrecking ball” of NXT and said his path of destruction ends with him holding the NXT Championship. Sami Zayn was out for retribution, with NXT Champion Adrian Neville on his side. The bout was uncharacteristically slow to start, considering the four participants, but soon picked up as Neville and Zayn exchanged quick tags in and out, using speed and agility to stay one step ahead of Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel. The match devolved into an aerial war, with all four men laid out on the ramp after an unbelievable dive from Zayn. Kidd soon crawled back into the ring, holding his knee as if it were injured. Natalya rushed to his side on the ring apron as the referee held Zayn back. Kidd suddenly jumped to his feet and tried to attack Zayn, but the French-Canadian answered with a big right hand that sent Kidd crashing into his wife, knocking her from the ring apron. Both Zayn and Kidd showed concern for Natalya, but when Zayn made a move to leave the ring, Kidd scrambled behind him and rolled him up to get the win! Nearly everyone in the NXT Arena was stunned at Kidd's actions, except for the Hart Dungeon graduate, who celebrated the huge win oblivious to his wife's anger. Results ; ; *Summer Rae defeated Bayley in a NXT Women's Championship No. 1 Contender's Match (5:30) *Sin Cara defeated Wesley Blake (3:30) *Bull Dempsey defeated Angelo Dawkins (2:55) *Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel (w/ Natalya) defeated Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn (11:00) Image Gallery NXT_230_Photo_01.jpg NXT_230_Photo_02.jpg NXT_230_Photo_03.jpg NXT_230_Photo_04.jpg NXT_230_Photo_05.jpg NXT_230_Photo_06.jpg NXT_230_Photo_07.jpg NXT_230_Photo_08.jpg NXT_230_Photo_09.jpg NXT_230_Photo_10.jpg NXT_230_Photo_11.jpg NXT_230_Photo_12.jpg NXT_230_Photo_13.jpg NXT_230_Photo_14.jpg NXT_230_Photo_15.jpg NXT_230_Photo_16.jpg NXT_230_Photo_17.jpg NXT_230_Photo_18.jpg NXT_230_Photo_19.jpg NXT_230_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #106 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #230 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events